The Stars Fall Down
by CuZ D
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry hates Draco so much! The mere idea of him drives him insane! But... What will happen when Draco finds Harry fast asleep on the astronomy tower, all alone and under a cloak of stars...</html>
1. The Stars Fall Down

Hey to whoever might be reading this… maybe, anyway! This is a Harry/Draco little ficcy that I dedicate to Stand bi me; he requested this and it's all for him! I heart my bro! He rockz! :) The story line was inspired by The Parlotones and their song The Stars Fall Down… wow, they're like the bestest band ever! :) You guys should check them out ^^,

K well this might be a one-shot but we'll see… ;)

This story is rated M. It contains adult themes and probably some swearing.

I don't own any rights to Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. She is an amazing author and basically rocks! :)

**The Stars Fall Down…**

"That stupid, slimy git!" thought Harry James Potter as he walked down the corridor on his way to the astronomy tower.

He was infuriated with the thought of Draco Malfoy. The utter mentioning of the name of the boy made him want to rip someone's face off!

He was so sick of that stupid child and his pointless little pranks!

Some people would be asking why Harry was much more angry then usual?

Draco had snuck in three extra doxy eggs into Harry's cauldron and in doing so, it resulted in his wiggenwald potion turning orange and allowing three budgies to fly from the concoction and attack Harry's head.

He was so pissed at Malfoy it wasn't even funny…

He continued his way to the astronomy tower to try cool off and clear his head. He found his way to the top of the tower and opened a latch that took him to the roof.

The sky was a clear, cloudless and starry night. There was a slight breeze but it was a comfortable wind.

He just wished Malfoy would just disappear, why was he such an asshole anyway? That preppy little fag with daddy's money was just a sad little prick!

Harry mentally sighed; he was sick of Malfoy and just wanted to forget about this horrible day. He stared up at the moon and was brought to peace at how bright and soothing it was.

He lay back against the roof and laid there. He closed his eyes and knew he shouldn't do this but he was tired. So, he loosened the belt to his pants and took off his tie. He used his hands as support for his head and drifted off into sleep.

Little did Potter know that he was being watched by the said person that was the subject of his animosity.

Draco Malfoy was watching his arch rival fall asleep on the roof of the astronomy tower as he snuck his head out to get a better view of the sleeping boy.

Harry was sitting there, snoring like there was no tomorrow! His robes were laying all spread out on the roof and his belt was loose.

He snuck up closer to try and pull a prank on the sleeping wizard; he wanted to make flowers sprout from his face. But as Draco approached the boy he noticed just how PHAT he looked. (Pretty, Hot and Tempting)

Potter had grown during the summer; his hair was longer and spikier. He was slightly taller then Draco and was more masculine. Draco could see the outline of Harry's muscles through the shirt and frankly, it just turned him on.

Draco finally came to terms with his liking to boys about a year ago. He was with Pansy, and she was good for a relationship but it was never what Draco wanted, especially the sex. It wasn't as fulfilling as doing it with a boy. The first person Draco did 'It' with was Crabbe…

Yeah, he wasn't the most attractive guy but it wasn't exactly like Draco had options… but it was enough for Draco to come to the conclusion that he was gay… or most likely, in his opinion, bisexual.

Crabbe wasn't that bad though, his dick was about eight inches and it was pretty thick. He was chubby but that was just a turn on to Draco. Anyway, Draco returned to the interest at hand, Potter.

He was lying there, peacefully. Draco knew he always had something for 'The Boy Who Lived' ever since that little childish encounter in his first year. When Harry rejected his offer of friendship it drove Draco insane, if he couldn't have his attention as friends, he decided he could have the second best thing. They would then always be enemies.

But Draco knew deep down that he loved the boy, he craved him, he wanted his touch, his everything. But he stuffed up; Potter would only hate him now and probably always would.

But that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of Potter in this current state of disadvantage…

He snuck up closer to the boy that was sleeping, Harry's mind off in some other place. Draco noticed the rise and falls of the boy's chest and looked at his soft lips.

He bent over and observed the sleeping boy's face. There was light stubble but it was perfect, no blemishes or imperfections in sight. Potter also had a dark tan compared to Draco's pale skin. Draco also had a clear complexion... But it was nothing compared to Harry Potter.

Draco crawled over Harry's body to find his face just mere inches away from Harry's. He could feel the hot breath escaping Harry's mouth and blowing against Draco's mouth. Wow, that just made Harry even more desirable to the light blonde haired boy.

Draco awkwardly inched closer and closer to his lips in fear that Harry would eventually wake but eventually he found his way to the sleeping wizard's warm, soft lips.

Draco kissed Harry's lips and gained access into his mouth by parting Harry's lips but the kiss was short lived because Draco noticed the bulge growing in Harry's pants…

"Am I willing to go that far with him…?" Draco thought staring at Harry's crotch. Draco's lust growing more and more intense.

To answer his thoughts, he got off Harry's body and made his way to Harry's midsection and began undoing his belt and exposing Harry's boxers and the large member within, just waiting to be unleashed.

Ever since Draco had ended the kiss Harry began to stir. He didn't know who kissed him but knew that he loved it. He felt the person remove his pants to expose his hardening member and couldn't wait to open his eyes and see who she was, the person that gave him so much pleasure and drove his hormones insane!

Draco took off the boy's boxers to reveal a ten inch, cut cock. It was dark and had pubes along the base. His balls looked as big as eggs and made Draco's mouth water with anticipation.

He began to stroke the member and rub Harry's balls just as the dark haired wizard began to stir.

Harry's eyes began to open slowly to the shock and surprise of Draco Malfoy playing with his manhood.

"Malfoy!" Harry screamed, he was outraged. "What the fuck!"

"Shut up Potter." Malfoy muttered, resuming his handiwork. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Fuck off git!" Harry shouted as he tried to get up from Draco's hold.

But Draco was prepared; he mentally made up a plan in case this happens. He bit onto

Harry's dick head and resulted with Harry gritting and squirming in pain.

"Shut up, stop moving and let me work Potter!" Draco said, loosening his bite on the head and now licking Harry's head, "Or I'll bite again."

Harry just kept his mouth shut, he was disgusted with the thought of his nemesis going to work on his cock but what choice did he have? There was also that little voice of pleasure in the back of his head that forced him to give out a slight moan.

Draco smiled. Harry was enjoying this. He removed Harry's shirt and robe and began with Harry's member.

He stroked Harry's shaft while sucking on his dickhead before exposing his own hardened member to himself and began pleasuring himself with his one hand.

He started licking Harry's dickhead while he massaged Harry's balls with his other hand. He loved the taste of the pre-cum that was emanating from his dickhead. He loved the taste of Harry's dick as his head bobbed up and down on it.

"Draco..." Harry said, his cheeks now flushed and his voice, rough with lust and pleasure, "Morrre, faster!"

Harry put his hands on Draco's head and forced all ten inches into the Slytherin's mouth. Draco gagged on the long, delicious piece of flesh but still was able to do what Harry asked him to do. He did just what he commanded and sucked harder and faster, his tongue swishing and encircling Harry's dickhead.

"Drrraco!" Harry said, closing his eyes and squirming in pleasure, "I'm cummmming!" 

Draco was flooded with excitement and lust as Harry exploded in Draco's mouth and painted the walls of his mouth with semen. After the sixth firing from Harry's cannon, Draco swallowed down the last load and looked up at Harry whose face was now in complete pleasure after embracing his climax.

"Wow Draco…" Harry said looking down at the boy and at his softening member, "That was... Wow."

"It's not over." Draco said, with a devilish smile, "It's your turn."

Harry saw as Draco stood up and finally showed him Draco's uncut member. It was probably nine inches long with light blonde pubes, with eggs the same size as his balls.

"Fine." Harry said, returning the favor. He didn't know why he was doing this, he hated Draco! But… he wanted to return the favor. He took off Draco's pants and his shirt, leaving him naked.

He began stroking the shaft and balls. He then licked some precum on the boy's dickhead before rubbing Draco's foreskin with his finger.

"Ahhhh…" Draco said, moaning with pleasure and closing his eyes in utter bliss, "Stop teasing Harry!"

'Wow.' Harry thought Draco called him Harry; he's never ever done that…

He finally gave into Draco's wishes and began sucking on Draco's prick.

He began by licking Draco's shaft and then his balls. He returned to the top and sucked on Draco's dickhead. He licked underneath the foreskin and rubbed the shaft base.

He could feel that Draco's muscles and body was tensing up and was about to release. Draco began humping Harry's face but was stopped when Harry pulled off.

"Potter!" Draco said, extremely pissed that Harry had stopped just before he could reach his orgasm.

"Not yet Draco…" Harry said rubbing the blonde's ass. "Bend over."

At Harry's command Draco hesitated, "Harry… I dunno…"

"It only hurts for a moment, I promise." Harry said looking at the boy with a stare embodied with lust and passion.

"How would you know?" Malfoy asked, until it occurred to him, "Wait. You and Weasel?" 

But to answer this, Harry didn't reply just bent him over and rubbed Draco's pink, tight rosebud.

"Wait!" Harry said, getting up and finding his wand in his robes.

He took his wand and whispered a spell that made Draco tingle near his nether regions and felt wetness around his rosebud.

"A lube spell?" Draco asked smiling, curious to how and why Harry knew that.

Harry responded by placing a finger into Draco's hole which let out a moan in Draco. Draco was sitting on all fours moaning in pleasure as Harry inserted more and more fingers until he felt he was loose enough.

"Harry!" Draco pleaded his voice anxious and craving for what was coming, "Fuck me!"

Draco didn't need to say it twice. Harry squeezed his big dick head into Draco's hole which let a low moan out of Draco. Harry waited for Draco to get used to the presence of his dick head inside Draco.

When Draco was ready, Harry began to proceed by forcing his dick deeper and deeper into Draco which left an expression of pain and pleasure on his face.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, concerned for his rival.

"Do it!" Draco yelled, slightly pushing back into Harry.

Harry began to thrust into Draco and began pushing into him. Draco moaned as Harry hit his sweet spot repeatedly and his moans became louder and much more frequent.

"Harry!" Draco shouted as he came all over the cloths on the roof.

Harry thrusted a few more times into Draco and finally reached his peak. He came inside Draco and eventually removed his softening dick from Draco.

They both put their clothes back on and Harry resumed his original position of the rooftop, looking up at the stars but with Draco next to him.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said looking away at the moon and now at the raven haired boy, "That was amazing."

"I should be thanking you Draco," Harry said, while still looking at the moon, "It was great…"

Both boys laid there in silence, looking up at the stars until Draco finally broke the silence by asking a question that was nagging at him.

"What does this make us now?" Draco asked looking at Harry, with eyes filled with love and care.

Harry returned the gaze and looked at the blonde boy.

"You tell me…" Harry said before leaning closer to the boy's lips.

Draco closed his eyes as he waited for Harry's lips in longing. No one could comprehend how much he wanted Harry. He loved the boy with his whole heart and wanted to be with him forever.

They both sat there in bliss.

Just as a star shot through the sky.

xXx

Awwww! Cute fluffiness :) Please Review yall! :)


	2. A Wish Come True

I'm SOOOOO SORRY! My dad recently passed away and I wasn't lis to write… anyway, here is chapter 2 :)

I guess this whole story takes place in the fifth year? Or sixth?

**Chapter 2: A Wish Come True**

**Draco Malfoy's point of view:**

"Make a wish." Harry instructed me to do as we saw the star fly by.

"I already did." I said a matter of factly, "It already came true…"

Harry smiled at me.

I can't believe it, I was with Harry, we just kissed and now here we were. I looked up to the sky and saw what an amazing night it truly was. I looked over at Harry's perfect face. Wow… he really was just, wow.

"Harry?" Draco asked the black haired wizard.

"Hmmm?" Harry replied, not taking his eyes of the moon.

"Can I tell you something…?" I felt myself being washed with the feeling of anxiety.

Harry turned his face to look at the light haired wizard; his eyes were a beautiful emerald green. I felt like they could see into my soul, they could look right through me... This wasn't going to make it easer.

"Ever since the first day we met, I wanted to be friends for a simple reason…" I looked away from those eyes, to find my shame, "I had a little thing for you and it only grew stronger as the years went by…"

He stared at me, showing no emotion. I didn't know what to say.

I was about to open my mouth again, but before I could Harry pulled me into a stronger embrace and placed his lips onto mine. I parted my lips to give him access into my mouth. I felt his tongue enter cautiously and then rolled it around in my mouth, tickling my pallet. He ended the kiss and stared at me with those beautiful green eyes. I looked back at him and wrapped myself in his embrace; he truly was all that and more. A few minutes passed and I lost the ability to stop the heaviness of my eyelids as they closed and I everything went black.

xXx

**Um… My narrative point of view?**

Draco woke up to find Harry gone. He noticed that it was still dark and the moon was up. He scratched his head and locked around. It was probably half an hour since he fell asleep. Then the feelings got to him. He was overwhelmed with sadness, Harry was gone… did he just use him? What if it was just to get off? What if all he was to Harry was a piece of meat? Draco sighed, but he couldn't stop himself from lighting a small spark of hope…

Draco got up from the roof top, readjusting his pants and shirt from the short lived nap. He began walking towards the rooftop opening and decided to just get up and go. He climbed down from the roof, through the hatch and began his way back to the tower's base. As he made his way down the spiral staircase, he lost himself in his thoughts. Wow. Draco thought back to what Harry said, maybe they could be together… but what of his dad? The Death Eaters?

'God damnit!' Thought Draco as he kicked one of the bookcases out of frustration and knocked some books out of the original positions.

He fixed up the books and placed them back until one of the books caught his eye…

'_**What to Know in Order to Master Dark Magic'**_

He read the title in order to make sense of the situation. Why on earth would this be in the Astronomy Tower? This shouldn't be allowed in the library let alone being allowed in Hogwarts. He stared at the book for about five minutes before letting his curiosity get the better of him and he slipped it away in his pocket. Who knows? Maybe it could come in handy…

xXx

Sorry it was sooo short, I'll make it longer next time :)


	3. Hard in the Library

Heeeeeyyyyyyy! :D I'm back bitches! ^^, here's chapter 3... Oh and guys, please put this story on story alert, thanks! :) ok Yall, listen, I am writing this based on the format of the buildings of Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the half blood prince on PS2

**Chapter 3: Hard in the Library**

**Draco Malfoy's point of view:**

I said there, just staring at the book. It was kinda one of those "WTF?" moments. Anyway, I decided to pay the book no mind and tucked it away in my robes.

"I'll find out about it later." I said reassuring myself. They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity...

I continued walking from my little spot and out towards the exit. I was getting tired, it was late and I was sad. Stupid Potter! With his cocky attitude! Beautiful raven colored hair... The deepest and most gorgeous shade of green eyes...

I mentally sighed. What was I gonna do with Mr. Harry James Potter?

"Hey! Snap out of it!" I told myself. "Maybe he does feel the same way... Maybe he had to go do something..."

'At one am?' my mind argued back. I sighed again. Gosh, I was sighing a lot lately. I proceeded through the corridor to find the grounds and greenhouses in front of me. Wow, Hogwarts was lovely at night. The torches were all light that created a very orange but beautiful hue that shined on everything. There were also fireflies everywhere. I left the doorway to the tower and began my walk through the grounds to find the Gate to the Quidditch pitch. I continued walking past the training grounds until I found the steps leading up the tower, near the Quidditch gate to the cave that took me to Hagrid's hut. I began my ascension up the steps and came by the portrait of Timothy the Timid. God, remind me to find out his password! I shouted at myself.

"Hey!" I shouted at the portrait, trying to wake him up, "I would really appreciate it if you open up your passage for me, it would save me A LOT of walking."

The painting stirred and looked at me with confusion.

"No." He simply said.

"You bloody git!" I shouted in response, "Open up now! Or else!"

He didn't respond to my threat and decided to just close his eyes and trail back off into sleep. I shouted at him in frustration. That was it. Tonight was so fucked up! This little portrait had pushed me too far.

"Incendio!" I shouted at the portrait and the sides of the painting began to sizzle and burn. "Open up or I'll fucken kill you!"

The painting screamed in terror and finally agreed to my commands.

"Aquaerupto." I muttered and a trail of water trickled out of my wand onto the blue flames. "Oh and, tell anyone about this... And I'll finish the job."

I threatened as the portrait began weeping and sobbing because of shock. I walked through the now opened secret passageway and arrived in the main castle on the Grand Staircase. I surveyed my surroundings and listened to all the paintings snore around me. I felt the book weighing down my robe in my pocket and decided to check it out. I'm sure no one would be in the library at this time of night. So, I walked up a flight of stairs, then down a flight of stairs and found myself in front of the portrait of Termeritus Shanks.

"Happy Headlines." I whispered the password to the portrait and waited for him to open up.

"Blimey!" He said as he stretched his arms and looked at my annoyed expression. "Well, who put a bee in your undy? Hehe. Here ya go."

He opened up and I rushed inside. Purposely not thanking him.

**Harry James Potter's Point of View:**

Well, well, well. What do we have here? I asked myself as I saw Draco rush off through the portrait to the library.

I readjusted my invisibility cloak and decided I better follow him. I wouldn't want my love hurting himself, playing around with other things... Or in detention.

I smiled at myself. Ah, Draco, he is amazing. I took off the cloak and walked up a flight of stairs to find myself face to face with the Library shortcut painting.

"Happy Headlines." I whispered to the painting.

"Leave me alone ye gits!" The painting shouted back and opening up.

I smiled at him and put the cloak back on. I went through the portrait to find my love. He wasn't in the main area of the Library. I looked around and behind a few bookcases but I couldn't find him at all. That was until I saw a light at the back of the Library, in the restricted section. I passed rows and rows of bookcases as I came closer and closer to the light. I pushed aside the metal gates, silently though, to not draw any attention to myself. I walked past the first raw of books in the restricted section and looked behind the row to see none other then the object of my desires. Draco was sitting there reading a book. Reciting something. I stood there looking at his form. His shirt was untucked and his hair was messy. His fly was undone and that got all the dirty thoughts I needed into my head. He was busy sucking and biting his finger in concentration and I felt the blood begin rushing somewhere downstairs. Wow, he looked so amazing with the light emitting from his wand on his face. I watched as he yawned and put the book away. Then, unknown of my presence, Draco's eyes trailed down to his garden path. He played and rubbed the little fuzz that lead down to his (from this angle) hardening member. He began rubbing and stroking his member. I could feel my own blood rushing down into the place downstairs. Draco then undid his fly to allow his little buddy freedom. He began pumping his member and rubbing his stomach. Underneath the cloak I began undoing my own pants to ease the pain of my swelled up organ.

"Aaahhhh Harryy..." He moaned as he stroked his shaft and cupped his balls.

I snapped. Hearing him moaning my name just pushed me over the edge. I wanted him. My body needed him. I whipped off the invisibility cloak to hear a surprise gasp from Draco.

"HhhhHarry..." he said as his eyes caught my own. I could see eyes full of lust and desire, an expression of pleasure on his face. Just in time for his eyes to find their way to my hardened member.

I walked towards him and shoved it into his mouth. There was a moment of uncomfortability on his side but it stopped as he slurped my head down his mouth and licked up and down my shaft. I let a moan escape from my lips as Draco went down. I noticed his organ longing for attention and gave it just that. I wrapped my fingers around the shaft and began pumping it. Draco let out muffled moans as I pumped faster and faster. I let out a load moan as Draco nibbled on my dick head and I pulled on his hair to signal him to stop or I was going to cum. He didn't listen.

"Draccco..." I moaned, thrusting into his mouth, "I'm gonna ccuum- Ahhh!"

I moaned as shot after shot of cum exploded from my member. I felt the first shot hit the back of his mouth, as well as him swallowing every load of cum. I could tell he loved it.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Draco." I sighed as my hips stopped thrusting and the last bit of cum was lapped out of my organ. I knelt down and met him with a kiss, tasting the saltiness of my seed in his mouth. "That was..."

"It's not over..." Draco said with an evil smile on his face. I was about to ask what he meant but suddenly he pushed me onto the floor and I landed with a thud. Not enough of an impact to hurt me, but enough for me to be surprised. He then flipped me around so that my ass was now in the air and I was on all fours.

"Draccco..." I said but he shushed me. He began rimming my rosebud and inserting one finger. I let out long, silent moans as he did this. I was back onto my full hardness again.

"You like this Harry?" He asked in a very husky but seductive tone that just turned me on into a higher extent than before. I didn't respond but let out low moans.

He inserted another finger and began scissoring my rosebud. Preparing me for the thing that was next to come. He inserted one more finger that made me moan and whimper. He removed his fingers and I knew it was time.

"Can I begin?" He asked, not wanting to hurt me.

I nodded in response. He walked over to my front and I took his member in my mouth to lather and lubricate it. Once Draco was satisfied, he took his organ out and returned to my rear. He placed his head into me. It didn't hurt at first but as soon as he pushed the rest of his dick into me, it burnt. He paused every few moments so I could adjust to the new feeling of having this thing inside me. Draco stopped for the last time, waiting for my permission to go.

"Do it." Was all I said.

Apparently I didn't need to tell him twice because he began his slow movements, in and out of me, back and forth. It was painful at first but I soon found myself drowning in a sea of pleasure. He began to pick up speed and thrust slightly faster. I began moaning like a whore. I moaned his name repeatedly, every time he hit my special spot I begged him to go faster and harder.

"Ahhhh, Draccccooo..." I moaned in ecstasy as his member came out and then was thrusted in quickly.

Draco began to moan too. I could feel him, his muscles, and his pleasure. I needed all of him. His body, mind and soul. I think I loved Draco Malfoy.

"Ahhhhhhh! Harry!" Draco yelled as he approached his orgasm.

I felt his muscles and body tense up, he delivered his final thrust into me. I felt the inside walls of my anus covered in sticky cum, which pushed me off my edge.

I came all over the floor and a bit on Draco's leg. We both lay there, panting. Both our members softening. Draco pulled out of me and we kissed. We just kissed, it seemed for hours. He was my Draco, my love, my enemy, my life, my everything. We both pulled our pants back on and zipped up our flies. We tucked out shirts back in and fixed up our ties.

"Harry..." Draco whispered, bringing my head out of my thoughts. I looked at him and the sad expression on his face. "I need to talk to you..."

I smiled at him and sat on one of the shelves on the bookcase and tapped the chair implying for him to sit down. He noticed the signal and sat.

"I need to know how you feel about this whole situation..." Draco said, finally looking up to me with a curious but sad tone.

"Well," I said looking deep into his eyes, "I don't know."

"Harry... It's just... I really like you..." Draco said, tears forming in his eyes, "I just-"

Then it hit me.

"Draco! No! No, never!" I said getting down and forcing him to look at me, "I'm not just using you to get off, you mean so much more to me then that Draco..."

"Really?" Draco asked. I couldn't help but smile at how innocent his tone of voice sounded.

"Really." I said in response. "Can I tell you a little secret Draco?"

"Sure." He said with at least now a smile to brighten up his face and those previous gloomy features. "I kinda have a thing for you too..."

I said smiling at him and waited for it to click. Then it happened. He didn't say a word, he didn't say ANYTHING, he just kissed me. That one little act, made the whole world perfect, made him and I just SOOOOOOO happy. Sure there was Voldemort, Draco's messed up dad, but Draco wasn't like him. It was just this one little moment... I could sum this all up in just one, small, little word.

Perfect.

xXx

Awwwww! Harry and Draco are like THE cutest couple EVER! Awww, they're soul mates. :) Please read, review and add this to story alert, please and thank you. :)


	4. I'll Always Love You

Hey guys… I have some bad news… This will be the final chapter… so thanks to all my reviewers you were my inspiration and joy, especially to Stand bi me, thank you for the request buddy, you rock my socks! So here we are now… Hope you all enjoy, so here's the end, for the last time, I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 4: I'll Always Love You.**

"Harry, you're so amazing." I said between kisses with my raven haired wizard.

I leant back onto the bookcase as he held me in his warm embrace. I didn't want this moment to end but I knew it had to.

"Harry, I need you to promise me one thing..." I said pushing him off me and staring into those beautiful eyes, probably for the last time. "No matter what ever happens between us, you must always know that I love you."

"Of course Draco, always." Harry said as he played with my bangs. "I think the feeling's mutual."

I smiled at his playful actions. Harry... He was the other side of me. He was so amazing. But, he was just making this entire thing harder. I didn't want to do it but what choice did I have? I was trapped, if I didn't do it... **He** would kill me and my family.

"Harry..." I said as he began kissing my neck. He was making this extremely difficult. I tried to make his stop, but he just tried harder. That was it.

I pushed him off me and into a bookcase. He stared at me in shock and recovered from his fall but I stopped him as he got up. I whipped my wand out and shouted,

"Petrificus Totalus!" He wasn't able to pull out his wand and protect himself but he was able to pull his face into a shocked expression.

I stood there and store at the Chosen One. I really was hurting to do this but it had to be done. I approached the love off my life, my everything. I gazed deeply into his eyes and at his frozen form, he was beautiful.

My moment was ruined as Severus Snape entered the library and made his way to me. I could feel his presence a mile away.

"Ah, well done Draco," he said as he halted in his tracks and saw the frozen form of Harry, "Bellatrix and the others are here, hurry up. You're expected."

I nodded at the professor and threw a little black back at him.

"Thanks for the book by the way Snape. I read your message on the first page." I said offering a small smile to reinforce my gratitude.

He nodded and left us. I could hear his steps become a silent echo to go assist the Death Eaters in the Room of Requirement.

"Oh Harry... I'm so sorry... But if I don't do this, you know what Voldemort will do..." I caressed his cheek and then gave him a deep, passionate kiss. He couldn't respond, and weirdly... I was glad he couldn't.

"Remember this Harry, I loved you once." I said giving his body one last hug and then carrying on with my notion, "I love you still."

I let go of his body and began walking away to the exit.

"Always have..." I said while stopping just in front of the exit. I left the room after I whispered, "and always will."

I left my love alone in the Library, and made my way to the Astronomy Tower, where it all started, to finally fulfill the task that was given to me by the Dark Lord.

xXx

I'm so sorry I ended it like this! I really really really am! Please don't flame me or give me negative reviews... I think of it as more of a thing of beauty... I'm also sorry it's short... I really am. So here we are guys... Thanks for everything; I hope you all loved this short story. :)


	5. Told You I Always Will

Ok Guys! I suppose yall are a bit surprised to see me here again… or maybe not… BUT I just wanna say I WILL write an epilogue because I HATE seeing all my readers sooo sad, it's not cool. :( SO… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY READERS! The first part of the epilogue will contain spoilers from the ending of The Deathly Hallows because I've read the book (I'm sorry that it contains spoilers, but this was the only way I could make it the bestest ending!) and the second part will be the same idea of J.K's "19 Years Later". Hope yall enjoy! ;) All my love!

CuZ D. :)

**Epilogue: Told You I Always Will…**

I sat there in the Headmaster's office and contemplated the idea of doing this. Hermione and Ron had been at my side throughout this entire journey and it was funny how they were here for this last little thing. I brushed my hair to the side and gave out a heavy sigh.

"Should I do it?" I asked my two best friends.

"Of coarse Harry!" Hermione said and giving my arm a slight push. "You have to! Can't you see he was forced to do it all? He would never have done it if it wasn't for Voldemort pressuring his family."

"Yeah mate," Ron carried on from where Hermione left off. "As much as the idea sickens me, after all, Malfoy IS a git... But you should."

I got up from the chair and smiled at my two friends. Did I mention I told them about Draco? Yeah... During that whole 'Horcruxes search' I told them, and they were fine with it. I was thankful to have them with my through all this, they really were one in a million.

"But wait," I said as I grabbed my invisibility cloak and wrapped it around my form. "What are you two going to be doing while I'm gone?"

"Snogging." Ron replied in a simple tone while he placed his arm around Hermione affectionately.

"Excuse you Ronald!" Hermione said with rosy cheeks and between giggling. "Don't worry Harry; we'll be part of the feast and celebrations downstairs."

I smiled at my two friends and left the office, but not before I heard Ron nagging about why they can't snog and Hermione replying that there will be PLENTY of time for that.

He smiled at his two friends. FINALLY Ron realised that they belonged together. I began stepping down the spiral staircase that would take me to the object of my desires. I got to the bottom of the staircase and clambered over the lop-sided gargoyle that protected the entrance to the study.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," I said apologetically to the broken statue, "I'll get someone to help you if that's what you would like?"

The statue smiled at me before replying... Well, he tried to smile but it ended up being a deformed smirk.

"Oh Mr. Potter, no need for that, someone will come eventually."

I returned his smile with one of my own as I resumed my journey to the Great Hall. I couldn't help getting lost in my thoughts. I couldn't believe what had just happened... It's been so overwhelming. This whole thing... I still couldn't believe I had done it, wow. But most importantly, or at least in my mind, could Hermione be right? I mean about Draco... Could he still care for me? Before I could carry on with that thought, I heard the noise that was escaping from the Great Hall. The noise of happiness, laughter and relief. I could only smile that so many people were finally free and happy. I surveyed the groups of people laid out on the four tables. There was no houses, no identities; we were all just one group of happy people, a family. I began searching for the Malfoys. I found the three of them huddled up together at the end of one of the tables. They seemed like they felt they didn't belong. I waited for the perfect time to go up to my Draco. I saw him look toward the entrance and I couldn't help but feel like he could see me. I figured that was the perfect time. I left the two large doors and avoided people around me as I made my way to the Malfoys. I saw people laughing, smiling and dancing. Some people were feasting and others were talking and shouting. I finally arrived just behind Draco. He began playing with his bangs as a tedious look washed onto his expression. That was, until I whispered into his ear.

"Draco," I whispered into his ear. "Meet me outside."

"Har-" He replied but I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

He got up but that didn't stop his mother from querying his actions.

"Draco," she asked curiously which got his father's attention. "Where are you going?"

"To get some air." He replied simply. He wouldn't wait for his parents reply as he began walking towards the exit.

I took advantage of the situation and walked right next to Draco. It was amusing to watch him wonder where I was. Oh Draco... At least he was coming with me. That must mean he feels something.

"Go to the forest." I whispered and then backed away from Draco to arrive at the edge of the grounds first.

"Harry?" Draco asked. He spun around in confusion trying to find the source of the whisper. I watched as Draco shrugged it off and began walking towards the forest.

I mentally prepared myself for this moment. During the entire search period for the Horcruxes I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. He was just so...

"Harry?" Draco asked while he entered the forest. I guess I was too lost in my thoughts to notice him.

I hid behind a tree and waited for the exact moment. I removed the cloak and watched as he turned his back on me. I pounced on top of him and felt him crash onto the ground.

"Who the fuck!" Draco said rolling around and then on top of me and on my lap. "Oh, Harry..."

"Hey Draco." I said smiling at the blonde boy on top of me, he looked so amazing.

"You wanted to talk to me...?" Draco asked looking down and blushing at my smiling face.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about something... Remember last year-" but he cut me off.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. You don't realize what he would have done to me-" but it was my turn to cut him off.

I grabbed him and pulled him into my embrace. I understood completely. Voldemort was... A regular git.

"Shhh Draco." I said rubbing his back gently and affectionately. "I understand completely."

He looked up and our eyes met. I missed his beautiful eyes. The calm, cool, passive feeling it gave me when I felt them on me.

He leaned forward and our lips met. My heart literally leapt for joy. The lips that I craved for so long... The body that I needed to feel. It felt so good feeling him against me; every curve and shape of his body against mine completed me... He really was the second part of me. Two halves of one whole. I felt him end the kiss as he began to speak to me.

"I told you I'd always love you Potter." He said smiling.

I returned the smile right before we resumed our kiss.

xXx

Thanks to everyone for all the alerts and stuffz! :) Hope yall enjoyed! Please review! It makes me happier and I'll update sooner! Also... I just want to say this was truly dedicated to Stand bi me. He is an amazing friend and author... I'm sorry for all the fights and disagreements, hey, friends fight. :) Love u bro!


	6. 19 Years Later

Hey guys... I'm so sorry to update so late! I've been sooooo busy with this book I'm gonna hopefully publish called "Forbidden." Mmmm, hope yall will support me!;) Lolm. Anyway... Now we really are at the end and there are a few people I wanna thank:

Stand bi me. (This story was to his request and I'd like to thank him for all the support and care. It is truly dedicated to him.)

Cause4Rebellion. (Lolm, what can I say? She was one of my first supporters. She rocks! Yall should check out her writing.:])

. (Once again, all I can say is you're awesome! You have some amazing stories and you rock my socks! Thank you!:] You're like a fan fiction bestie!^_^)

MarianneNorthmanCullen.(Oh my word, I can't thank you enough for all the reviews! You rock!)

MaleXmale Goddess101. (Dude! You're so amazing! You give awesome reviews and write AMAZING stories! Wow!:))

Well, that's all my true fans!:) I love you all and thanks for this amazing opportunity!:) So I say, for the last time, (I'm serious this time!^_^) enjoy.:)

**Epilogue****: 19 Years Later**

"Draco!" I heard a voice shout. "Wake up!"

A bright flash blinded me; I threw the blanket over my head in defence. I shifted under my covers. It was so warm and comfortable... Until the covers were ripped away.

"Ugh! What do you want!" I shouted at my attacker.

"Oh Draco," I heard him sigh. "Nineteen years and you're still the same..."

He sat next to me and rubbed my shoulder. I covered my head with a pillow and sighed.

"Five more minutes Harry." I mumbled.

He only laughed at my silent plea. He couldn't see but I rolled my eyes. How dare he laugh at me!

I threw the blankets off me in a quick motion and grabbed my husband. I pushed him down on to the bed and smacked my lips against his. I could feel him smiling as he parted his lips and depend the kiss.

"N-no Draco," he said in between our kisses. "We have to go- What about Scorpius?"

Shit! I forgot about the train!

"Right." I said as I rushed off to the closest and rummaged for clothes.

Harry chuckled and got up from our original position. I walked towards me as I was having a clothing-finding-fir and lightly pecked my cheek.

"I'll get the car started love."

I didn't pay any attention to his words and just searched for suitable clothes. I grabbed a white shirt, as well as a denim jean and threw them onto the bed. I heard Harry close the door just as I began changing.

I quickly threw the clothes on and began putting my socks on. I rushed threw it and squeezed my feet into the plain, brown shoes that were waiting for me just outside my closet, probably Harry's doing.

I rushed out of the room before hearing someone whisper my name.

"Mmmm?" I asked looking around for the source of the voice and found Scorpius sitting on his bed looking up at me.

"Can I talk to you dad?" He asked quietly.

"Always." I said happily. I walked into his room and took a seat on his bed.

"So what's wrong?" I asked while I brushed his blonde hair to the side.

I met his green eyes with my own. He was so cute. I swear... He could have been just like Harry and my own child. He has both our features... My blonde hair, but only a bit dirtier. Eyes that could almost be as green as Lily's... His skin was more like Harry's skin though. He lost both his parents, who were in a car accident, and we adopted him. We were also very amazed to find out that his biological parents were wizards... What are the odds?

"What if I don't make any friends?" He asked shyly.

"Scorpius James Potter, how dare you think that? You'll have Hugo and Rose with you and I'm perfectly sure you'll make many, many more."

"And..." He shifted his position on his bed. "What if I'm not in Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"Oh, then we'll disinherit you."

"Draco!" Harry yelled from the door. He probably got irritated of waiting and came to check up on us.

"Scorpius, don't listen to your father here," He said walking towards us and taking a seat next to our son. "We'll always love you, Slytherin, Gryffindor, always."

He smiled at this and pulled all three of us into a hug. Harry was the first to break the family hug.

"Ok, everyone OUT! We're going to miss the train!"

We all rushed out with Scorpius at the rear running along with his suitcase. We exited the house through the front door and got into the car.

I hopped into the passenger seat and Harry took the wheel. Thank God he grew up with muggles... If he didn't we'd have no idea what a car was. Scorpius took the backseat and we were off.

We were on our way to King Cross Station and to Platform 9 and 3/4. We were rushing past traffic and I felt my excitement grow as the building came closer and closer. I looked at my watch and saw 10:56. We have to make it!

We pulled into a parking space and we all scrambled out of the car. I slammed my door shut and helped Scorpius with his bag that was now on a trolley. Harry led the way to the platform well we followed.

I saw many muggles walk past us as we came to our destination.

"Ok Scorpius," Harry said. "Just sprint towards that arch and don't stop. You'll be okay."

Scorpius let out a gulp and was about to question him but I reassured him with a smile.

"Let's do this together." I said gripping the trolley.

He nodded and sprinted toward the arch. I could only imagine how excited he was, I remember how excited I was-

"Woah!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"What?" I said halting us in front of the all to familiar red train. "We made it. Why are you 'Woah-ing?'"

"It's just... That was so cool."

I smiled at him. He was just too adorable. He reminded me so much of Harry... I really do wonder which house he'll be sorted into. Probably Gryffindor.

"Let's go Scorpius, we're almost late!"

I took a hold of his trolley and led the way to the train, with Harry following close behind.

"Draco! Harry! There you are!" I heard the brunette exclaim.

"About time mate! We thought you weren't coming!" Her ginger haired husband announced.

"Sorry we're late. Really busy." I said as Harry came and hugged his two best friends.

"It's good to see you Ron, you too Hermione. Where are Rose and Hugo?" He asked with a smile.

"On the bus, where Scorpius should be!" Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

Right! I grabbed our son into a tight hold and pecked him on his cheek. I handed him his bag and he went to hug his other father. Harry ended the hug and then ruffled Scorpius' hair. Gosh! He always messes it up!

"Be safe Scorpius! We love you!" I shouted as he entered the train.

I leant into Harry and felt as his hand intertwined with mine. This was so perfect.

Right on cue the train began its departure and soon the entire platform was filled with parents shouting and waving. We watched as a room passed with the three kids, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius, were laughing and smiling.

"Wow, it's been so long hasn't it?" Ron asked as he watched the plan fully depart and brought Hermione closer to his body.

"It has." Harry agreed as he watched the train slowly disappear.

"But no matter what happens, we have each other." Hermione said while stroking Ron's hand.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We have forever."

I leant into Harry and offered him a light peck. We had great friends, an amazing son, and, we had each other. Always will.

xXx

Awwww that's sooooooo cute! :) Hope yall enjoyed this story! It was so fun for me! :) So, please please please review and tell me what you think!:)

Thanks guys, thanks so much :)

All my love,

CuZ D.:)


End file.
